the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Standoff transcript
THE ROOKIE Episode 9 “Standoff” Transcribed by Pegship Previously on "The Rookie" ALEX MONTGOMERY Where are your keys? I need a car! NOLAN Drop the gun! DETECTIVE BARRETT Is he going through anything in his personal life? Breakup? Interpersonal conflict? CHEN No. NOLAN What if I can't get past this, Luce? How will I ever do the job again? GREY Your wife made a deal to be a confidential informant. ISABEL What? You want me to wear a wire? BRADFORD He's on to her. He knows she was a cop. WOLFE Damn it. Go. Go, go. LOPEZ Police! BISHOP They must have gone out the back. BRADFORD You did this! KYLE MONTGOMERY You know who I am? NOLAN You're Kyle Montgomery. You're Alex's brother. - INT. NOLAN’S HOUSE – NIGHT KYLE MONTGOMERY is pointing a gun at JOHN NOLAN’s face as NOLAN is sprawled on the floor. KYLE hesitates just long enough for NOLAN to kick him off balance and make him drop the gun just as it goes off, missing NOLAN. They struggle; KYLE gets hold of the gun. LUCY CHEN comes out of the bathroom in a robe, with a gun in her hands. CHEN Hey! NOLAN throws KYLE through the wall of glass in the front of the house, shattering it and rendering KYLE unconscious. NOLAN Okay. CHEN John, are you okay? EXT. CITY STREET – PATROL CAR BRADFORD I knew it was a mistake. LOPEZ Nothing you could've done to stop it. BRADFORD I could've blown the operation early before she went in. LOPEZ And then you would've gotten yourself fired. Torturing yourself isn't gonna help us find her. BRADFORD She's dead, Angela. Vance killed her the second they got free of our surveillance. LOPEZ You don't know that. BRADFORD Yes, I do. Just like I always knew I'd end up looking for her body. BISHOP (on radio) We found her. Alley on Crenshaw near the 10. Get here now. BRADFORD and LOPEZ pull up in an alley where a body is being lifted carefully out of a dumpster. BISHOP She's alive, but it's not good. They shot her in the head. BRADFORD rushes to the gurney where ISABEL is being prepped for transport. BRADFORD I'm he- I'm here, baby. I'm here. I'm here. INT. NOLAN’S HOUSE - NIGHT NOLAN (on the phone) This is Officer John Nolan. I was just attacked in my home. The suspect is in custody. He's, uh, unconscious but breathing. Requires an ambulance. 5439 Chautauqua. Thank you. CHEN This is bad. NOLAN But he attacked me. CHEN Yeah, and in five minutes, this place is gonna be flooded with cops who will instantly know that you and I slept together. NOLAN Well, who's to say this wasn't just a friendly hangout? CHEN At 1:00 in the morning? I didn't tell investigators about us when they interviewed me after your shooting, and they asked me point-blank about your relationships. That's a lie they could fire me for. NOLAN Okay, then just go. Go before they get here. CHEN He knows someone was here. NOLAN Look, look. He has just suffered a fairly serious head injury. Odds are he's not gonna remember anything, and even if he does, he didn't see you, okay? It's a harmless lie, Lucy. It doesn't change anything about what happened here. Just go. INT. NOLAN’S HOUSE – NIGHT EMT is tending NOLAN’s wounds; CAPTAIN ANDERSEN is sitting nearby. ANDERSEN You sure you don't need to go to the hospital? NOLAN No, I'm fine. ANDERSEN Good thing you got that gun away from him. NOLAN Yes, ma'am. PERCY WEST Officer Nolan. I did not expect to see you again so soon. NOLAN Me neither, sir. PERCY Well, can you brief me while it's still fresh in your head? NOLAN Yeah, of course. Uh, I couldn't sleep, went to the kitchen for a bite to eat. I noticed the sliding door was open. I went to investigate. That's when he hit me with the bat. PERCY Why didn't he just shoot you? NOLAN I think he had something he needed to get off his chest. He was clearly feeling guilty about what happened with his brother. ANDERSEN He said that? NOLAN No, not exactly, but that's what he meant. PERCY How did you overpower him? NOLAN I knocked him off balance when he fired the gun. The bullet hit the floor over there. And we fought, and I threw him through the glass. PERCY And who lives in the big house? NOLAN My friend Ben. Uh, we were college roommates. He's away traveling. PERCY So you, uh You were home alone? NOLAN Yes, sir. I was alone. INT. STATION – GREY’S OFFICE, DAY GREY So what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the hospital? BRADFORD Because I can't do brain surgery. But I can catch the guy who put that bullet in her head. GREY Are you okay? BRADFORD I'm fine. Compared to her. If she survives surgery, doctor says she might have a chance. GREY She strikes me as a fighter. BRADFORD Yeah. She's definitely that. GREY Tim Wolfe and Vestri were doing their jobs with Isabel. Making what happened personal is not gonna get you what you want. You understand? BRADFORD Yeah. INT. STATION – INTERROGATION VESTRI You know what Vance did to your girlfriend? CARSON MILLER Who? BRADFORD and BISHOP are watching from the observation room. WOLFE You sent Isabel Bradford out to make a buy for you last night, and Marcus Vance shot her in the head. CARSON Ouch. WOLFE shoves the table into CARSON, trapping him between the table and the wall. WOLFE Listen! CARSON Hey, hey! WOLFE Carson, today is not the day to screw around. VESTRI Where can we find Vance? CARSON No way. I tell you that, they'll put a bullet in my head, too. WOLFE Son, you don't have a play here. If you don't give him up, every cop in this building will make sure word gets back to Vance that you ratted him out. INT. STATION – ANDERSEN’S OFFICE ANDERSEN and PERCY WEST are seated. NOLAN taps on the door frame. ANDERSEN Officer Nolan, come in. NOLAN Is everything okay? ANDERSEN Have a seat. You've officially been cleared in the Alex Montgomery shooting. It was deemed a justifiable homicide. NOLAN SIGHS That's a relief. Thank you. I thought you were calling me in here for bad news. ANDERSEN Well, there's more. PERCY A new investigation has been opened into your altercation last night. NOLAN Kyle attacked me. What is there to investigate? PERCY It's pro forma. Shouldn't take, uh, but a day or two. As long as you've been truthful, there shouldn't be an issue. ANDERSEN You'll be restricted to the station while we get this straightened out. But I'm sure you could enjoy a day of quiet after everything you've been through. Just go ahead and check in with Officer Yamada at the front desk. NOLAN Thank you. INT. STATION – HALLWAY CHEN What happened? NOLAN They put me on desk duty until they investigate. CHEN What if they find out the truth? NOLAN They won't. Don't worry. It'll be fine. Uh, are we okay? CHEN Yeah, why? (off his look) Oh. Right. Look, hooking up was a heat-of-the-moment thing. We just need to make sure that we don't do it again. NOLAN Yeah. (looking over at the briefing room) What's going on in roll call? CHEN Oh. Wolfe and Vestri got a couple possible locations on the dealer that shot Tim's wife, so we're getting ready to hunt the guy down. CHEN starts walking toward the briefing room. NOLAN Be careful. CHEN Yeah. You too. INT. STATION – BRIEFING ROOM GREY So, according to Carson, Vance is most likely located at a warehouse facility in South Gate at this address.* All right, Detectives Wolfe and Vestri will stake it out with patrol units from that division, while you guys will head over to Bronson Estates, where Carson says Vance's girlfriend, Cesiah Olivo, lives. WOLFE But Carson doesn't know which apartment she lives in, so we'll have to do some knocking on doors. GREY All right, listen up. This has the potential of being a very dangerous operation. Vance is a heavy hitter. He has a well-armed crew. So he won't go down easy. All right, watch each other's backs out there, and be careful. The patrol starts exiting the room. CHEN Hey, I'm so sorry about Isabel. BRADFORD Yeah. Thanks. Go kit up our shop. Ask Mike for the Bradford Special. CHEN What is that? BRADFORD You'll see. INT. STATION – FRONT LOBBY YAMADA (handing a form to a civilian) Fill out one of these. NOLAN Officer Yamada? Uh, John Nolan. I've been assigned to your watch for the time being. YAMADA Didn't think they made rookies my age. NOLAN Yeah, well, with age comes wisdom, right? YAMADA My wisdom's about to retire. In two weeks, I'll be drinking mojitos on my houseboat in Havasu. NOLAN Sounds very nice. So, what do we do here just help people who walk in off the street? YAMADA Well, this may look like reception, but we're really the front lines. We get all sorts of people coming in here, with all kinds of complaints. NOLAN So, what do we do? YAMADA You fill out one of these. Stamp it right here, in the uppermost right-hand corner. Give the complaint filer a copy. NOLAN And then what? YAMADA That's all. Give it a try. NOLAN Oh. YAMADA (when NOLAN reaches for the wrong stamp) Unh-unh. NOLAN takes another stamp and stamps the blank form in the upper right hand corner. YAMADA takes the form and examines the stamp. YAMADA Not bad. But it's important the stamp stay within the confines of the designated area. You got some line crossage. Do it again. INT. STATION – CARPORT WEST Dad, hey. PERCY Heard you were tasked to the shooting of that C.I. WEST Yes, sir. You here to tell me to be careful? PERCY Well, that goes without saying. No, I want to ask you about your friend Nolan. WEST Why? I heard he was cleared on the shooting. PERCY He was. It's just, uh, most officers never face a fatal shooting or a violent home invasion. Nolan's had both in a 48-hour span. WEST Look, if you're concerned about his head space, don't be. Okay, he was the guy at the Academy talking everyone else off the ledge. He's just hit some bad luck. PERCY Hmm. WEST You don't think so? PERCY Yeah, let's - let's just say something feels a little off. Be careful out there. INT. STATION – LOBBY FLAWLESS Are you deaf? I said Shakespeare stole my dog. NOLAN The Shakespeare? FLAWLESS Is there more than one? NOLAN I don't know. You said your name was "Flawless." I'm just trying to roll with it. (“FLAWLESS” grabs the form and flounces away. To the next visitor:) Can I help you? WENDELL’S MOM Can you arrest someone for being incompetent, uncaring, self-centered, unfaithful, and pathologically late? NOLAN I wish. What's this about? WENDELL’S MOM My husband - Ex-husband. Soon-to-be ex-husband. We have our custody exchange scheduled for now, and he's late, as usual. NOLAN Scheduled for here at the station? WENDELL’S MOM Yes. Here. Court ordered. W-What are you, new? NOLAN Actually, yeah, I am. WENDELL’S MOM You seem kind of old to be new. NOLAN Uh, thank you? WENDELL’S MOM Look, Wendell's father and I hate each other with the passion of a thousand burning suns. So the judge thought the police station would be the best place for us to make our switch. NOLAN Makes sense. WENDELL’S MOM Only I am going to get fired if I'm late for work again. So can I leave him with you? NOLAN Oh. Um yeah, of course. Just make sure he has your number. WENDELL’S MOM Thank you. Wendell, I've got to go. Your dad will be here any minute. Officer Nolan. will look after you until then, okay? I love you. (to NOLAN) Thanks. NOLAN So, how's it going? WENDELL Thought I was going to soccer practice. Instead, I'm stuck in the lobby of a smelly police station. NOLAN I feel your pain. EXT. BRONSON ESTATES – PARKING LOT, DAY Three patrol cars pull into the parking lot. BRADFORD, BISHOP, CHEN, LOPEZ, and WEST get out. BRADFORD Let's gear up. Got your backup piece? CHEN Uh, yeah, of course. (BRADFORD hands her a metal plate) What's this? BRADFORD Trauma plate for your vest. Little extra protection. CHEN Oh. Bradford Special. You really think we're gonna need this? BRADFORD You know why they call this place the Bronson Estates? CHEN 'Cause a guy named Bronson built it? LOPEZ No. Back when you were in short pants, there was a movie called "Death Wish." Starred Charles Bronson. BISHOP Yeah. For a long time, responding to a call here meant that you had a death wish. WEST But it's better now, right? LOPEZ It's no longer the wild, wild west. Lots of low-income families live here. But it never hurts to be cautious. CHEN goes over to get something out of the car. WEST follows her. WEST Hey. What happened at Nolan's last night? CHEN How should I know? WEST Thought you might have talked to him. Is there more to the story I haven't heard? CHEN Uh, no. I mean, I don't know. Why? WEST No reason. They rejoin the group, where BRADFORD has retrieved a large rifle from the trunk. BRADFORD Let's go. LOPEZ A little extra shock and awe? BRADFORD Damn straight. BISHOP We're here to talk to people, not scare the hell out of them. BRADFORD Speak for yourself. (off everyone’s looks) All right. (puts the rifle back in the trunk) Let's do this. This'll go faster if we split up. (to BISHOP) You all right riding solo? BISHOP Have you met me? BRADFORD Okay. Chen and I will start on three. You take two. Jackson and Lopez will ground floor it. Stay in constant radio contact. BRADFORD holds the door open for the others to enter the building. LOPEZ What a gentleman. INT. STATION – LOBBY NOLAN All I could find were these. I thought maybe you could color them. WENDELL Cool. You got crayons? NOLAN Um, maybe. Let me check. He goes to rummage in a drawer as PERCY comes over to him. PERCY Looking for something? NOLAN Uh, yeah. Crayons. Long story. PERCY You got a minute? NOLAN Yeah. What's up? PERCY Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private. INT. STATION – INTERROGATION NOLAN Seems serious. PERCY Oh, not at all. It's just, something's come up that I need to get clarity on. Kyle Montgomery, the man who attacked you, he claims that you lured him to your house in order to kill him. NOLAN That's ridiculous. Why would I do that? PERCY That's what I thought. But I have to ask. You didn't do that, right? NOLAN No. PERCY Great. Good. Oh. You know, he also said one other thing. He insists there was someone else at your house. Says he heard a voice before you knocked him out. You said you were alone, right? NOLAN Yeah. PERCY Are you lying to me, Officer Nolan? NOLAN No, sir. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – ELEVATOR AND HALLWAY Officers are knocking on doors and getting an assortment of responses. WOMAN Go away! MAN Get out of here! INT. STATION – LOBBY YAMADA Something bothering you, Officer Nolan? NOLAN Uh, no, I'm fine. YAMADA Liar. NOLAN I just had, uh, an intense couple of days, and I'm not quite sure how to talk about it yet. YAMADA Long as you're clear with yourself, there's no reason you have to share anything. I'm taking the kid for a snack. Mind the fort. NOLAN Yes, sir. He takes out his phone and hesitates over calling CHEN. He’s interrupted when a disheveled man comes up to the counter. JEFF TURNER Yo. NOLAN How can I help you? JEFF I'm, uh, Jeff Turner. I'm here to pick up my my son. Wendell. NOLAN Right. Officer Yamada just took him to the break room for a Doritos run. They shouldn't be a few minutes. Do you have any photo I.D.? JEFF Oh, yeah. He fumbles in his jacket for his wallet, has trouble extricating it, and then drops it on the floor, scattering the contents. He picks up the pieces as NOLAN comes around the counter. NOLAN Mr. Turner, have you been drinking? JEFF No, no. I mean, you know, not really. Just a little a little eye-opener. NOLAN That's not a thing. How'd you get here? Did you drive? JEFF No. No, um Uber. NOLAN Why don't you come with me? Right over here. He leads JEFF to the Holding area. I'm gonna let you sober up in here for a little while. I can't let you take your son home in this condition. And I don't think you want to let him see you like this. JEFF I'm fine. NOLAN Or I can arrest you for being drunk and disorderly, and you can see how much fun L. A. County Prison is. JEFF grudgingly steps into a holding cell and NOLAN shuts the door on him. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – CESIAH OLIVO APT. BRADFORD knocks on the apartment door. CESIAH Who's there? BRADFORD Gas company. CESIAH opens the door, then tries to shut it when she sees cops. BRADFORD stops her and steps inside. BRADFORD Cesiah Olivo. Just the woman we're looking for. CESIAH Marcus isn't here. BRADFORD Yeah, we're gonna need to be sure. CESIAH Hey, you can't - BRADFORD Sit! Clear. CHEN Clear. BRADFORD When's the last time you heard from Vance? CESIAH Yesterday. He was supposed to come over last night. He never showed up. CHEN You know who he is? What he does for a living? CESIAH Yeah. CHEN And you're okay with that? CESIAH No. But I was pregnant by the time I found out. And he made me move in here so his guys can keep an eye on me. Make sure I don't go anywhere. BRADFORD So you're a prisoner. CESIAH No. But he had a son who died in a car accident. He needs to make sure nothing happens to our baby. BRADFORD You want out, we can get you out. CESIAH Only if I give him up. Forget it. BRADFORD If we - CHEN Cesiah, do you really want a guy like that taking care of your child? There's no guarantee that he'll keep you around after this baby is born. BRADFORD All you have to do is call him. Say you're not feeling well. You're worried about the baby. CESIAH I can't. BRADFORD It's one call. We get him out of your life for good, make sure you and the baby are safe. CESIAH SCOFFS You promise? BRADFORD He hurt someone I care about. He's going away forever. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – UNKNOWN APT. VANCE Hello? CESIAH It's me. VANCE Why are you calling? CESIAH You need to come over. I I don't feel right. I-I'm worried that there's something wrong. VANCE I'm sure everything's okay. You're probably just overreacting. CESIAH I'm not. What if there's something wrong with the baby? VANCE Okay, okay. Stay put. I'll come over as soon as I can. He ends the call and we hear BISHOP questioning a man at the door of the apartment where VANCE is lurking. BISHOP Are you friends with people in the building? CONNOLLY No. I keep to myself most of the time. BISHOP So you haven't seen this girl? CONNOLLY Sorry. Never seen her before. Who is she? Did she do something bad? VANCE taps out a text message on his phone: “Code Red. Flip the jammer.” BISHOP She's a person of interest. You sure you haven't seen her? CONNOLLY 100%. I'd remember her. VANCE picks up a gun and prepares to emerge from the back room. BISHOP What about this guy? You seen him? CONNOLLY Nope. The back room door creaks slightly as VANCE peeks out. BISHOP Anybody else here? CONNOLLY No. BISHOP Okay. Thanks for your time. VANCE comes out firing his weapon, and CONNOLLY also draws and fires. BISHOP ducks out of the open doorway and runs down the hall; VANCE fires a line of shots on the other side of the wall, which is so thin that the bullets go right through it, barely missing BISHOP as she runs. The other two teams pause as they hear the sound of gunfire in the building. BRADFORD (into radio) 7-Adam-19. Shots fired at Bronson Estates. LOPEZ Tim, um, we're hearing gunshots. What's your status? HISSING Talia, are you there? BRADFORD Control, respond. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – CESIAH OLIVO APT. CESIAH Marcus has a frequency jammer in the basement. One of his guys brought it back from Iraq. CHEN No signal. BISHOP fires on someone from around a corner of the hallway and gets winged as he returns fire. She ducks around another corner, reloads, and shoots a hole in an overhead pipe, causing steam to pour out and temporarily blind her attacker. PONY Aah! Aah! LOPEZ Radio's not working. Try yours. Someone opens fire on LOPEZ and WEST from down the hallway. LOPEZ Look out! She and WEST return fire from around a corner. Two of the gunmen are moving closer to their position. LOPEZ We need to get out of this hallway! INT. BRONSON ESTATES – CESIAH OLIVO APT. BRADFORD We don't have time for packing. We gotta go. CHEN Hush. CESIAH I need things for the baby. I can't leave here without them. CHEN It's okay. We're gonna get you to a safe place. When are you due? CESIAH A week ago. BRADFORD (looking out the peephole) Vance. (to CESIAH) Your boyfriend's here. One of VANCE’s men knocks on the door. VANCE To the police officers inside, I'm here for Cesiah. She walks out, you walk away. Otherwise, we're gonna come in and take her. BRADFORD No, you're not. 'Cause you can't risk her getting hit in the crossfire. You give up, we'll make sure she goes to the hospital when the baby comes. VANCE Forget it. I'm not leaving here without my kid. BRADFORD Then I'd say we're at a stalemate. CHEN What are you doing? BRADFORD I bought us a little time, but they're coming through that door soon enough. And I'm not sure we can stop them. There are now three gunmen in the hallway outside CESIAH’s door. INT.STATION – BRIEFING ROOM NOLAN is talking to PERCY WEST. NOLAN I think I know what happened. I had the TV on back at the house. "SportsCenter." Kyle must've heard that and got confused. PERCY Yeah. Could be. Let me ask you this When I was there, I noticed the shower was wet, but you weren't. NOLAN Caught me. I'm an East Coast guy. I cannot get used to this desert L.A. air. I sometimes use the shower as a makeshift humidifier. PERCY You know there's a drought. NOLAN Yes, sir. I'll stop doing that. Um, I should get back to the front desk. PERCY You have a son, don't you? NOLAN Yes, sir. His name is Henry. He's 18. PERCY The biggest sin for my kids was lying. I told Jackson from an early age I can forgive anything but dishonesty. NOLAN I told my son something similar. PERCY You have till the end of the day to amend your statement. After that - NOLAN Understood. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – UNKNOWN APT. BISHOP is pounding on the door. An older woman answers. JOSIE What do you want? BISHOP I'm sorry, but I need to come in. Are you here alone? She comes in and shuts the door. JOSIE No, my husband's here. What's happening? BISHOP There are at least three active shooters in this building. I've lost comms, and four of my fellow officers are in danger. She picks up the phone but gets no dial tone. JOSIE Oh, I-I stopped paying the bills months ago. My husband has cancer. And all of the money goes to his treatment. Look, he can barely get out of bed anymore. And you are putting him in jeopardy by just being here. BISHOP I'm sorry, but until I think of a better option, you're stuck with me. Now, if you could find some medical supplies, I'd love to take care of this arm. JOSIE Oh, God. Of course. If I have anything, I have medical supplies. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – HALLWAY LOPEZ and WEST are moving down a hallway. WEST The phone doesn't have a signal either. Must be a jammer. They hunker down as they hear the elevator doors open and shut. A man comes around a corner carrying two grocery bags. LOPEZ Police! Drop the bags! Show me your hands! Don't shoot! WEST (hearing footsteps and shouting) Lopez. LOPEZ Which one's your apartment? Why? LOPEZ You don't want to find out. We need to get out of this hallway. The man picks up his bags and unlocks his apartment door; he, WEST, and LOPEZ go inside and shut the door. MAN (off camera) Vance said no witnesses! Tell him we're going upstairs! FLOYD Hey. Hey, what are you doing? You don't have a warrant, and I didn't invite you in. So you can't conduct a search. WEST is checking the rooms. LOPEZ looks out the peephole and sees two gunmen move away. LOPEZ Clear. WEST (finding bars on the ground-floor windows) We're stuck. Think the others are all right? LOPEZ I hope so. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – CESIAH OLIVO APT. CHEN You okay? CESIAH A contraction. CHEN Okay. CESIAH Really big one. CHEN All right. Maybe you should sit down. One of the gunmen outside sticks a piece of chewing gum over the peephole lens. CHEN How long until somebody knows we're missing? BRADFORD It might be a while. We're on special assignment here. They don't expect us to check in regularly. (tries to look through the peephole) They blocked the peephole. What, so we're blind? BRADFORD No, we're not. Find me some tape. CHEN Cesiah, do do you have any tape? CESIAH (waving at a drawer) Front, front. Just - BRADFORD Give me your body cam. Put tape right here. (attaching the cam to his baton) There's a body-cam app on your city-issued phone. Open it. (holds it up to the transom window, sees gunmen in the hall) They're getting ready to come in. Help me barricade the door. CESIAH Lucy. CHEN Yeah? CESIAH My water just broke. She sinks back onto the couch in pain. CHEN What are we gonna do? If they break through the door, we're gonna get overrun. BRADFORD Gotta get to them first. Okay. CHEN is holding the phone for him to see the hallway outside on the body cam. BRADFORD crouches in front of the door with two handguns aimed at it. When he sees the men in the hall come at the door, he fires a row of shots through the door and the wall, bringing down at least one of the gunmen. They return fire and CESIAH screams from the couch. VANCE Stop, stop! You're gonna hit Cesiah! MAN Hold it! Hold it! VANCE Get 'em out of here. MEN All right, go, go, go, go. Go. PONY Boss, we need to go. At some point, the cops are gonna send backup when these guys don't report in. VANCE I'm not leaving without my kid. PONY Then you need to find a way fast. CHEN Should we move her to a different room? BRADFORD No. Looks like we're clear for now. CESIAH I need to go to the hospital. The baby's coming. CHEN Yeah, no, I know, I know. But that's not possible right now. CESIAH Wait. So, what? You're gonna deliver my baby? CHEN Uh - Yes. Yes, I guess I am. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – UNKNOWN APT. FLOYD is recording WEST and LOPEZ on his phone camera. FLOYD These cops forced their way into my apartment. They refuse to leave. LOPEZ We're trying to stay alive. You got a problem with that? FLOYD Yeah, my brother's doing 20 years for something he didn't do. So, yeah, I got a problem with that. WEST Look, I appreciate where you're coming from, but we're not here to cause trouble. We're here because somebody's trying to kill us. FLOYD Vance? LOPEZ You know him? FLOYD Yeah. Enough to steer clear. He's got a dozen guys living here. You walked into a buzz saw. LOPEZ No kidding. We need to call for help, but he's jamming our signals. WEST Any idea how we fix that? FLOYD Shut the power off in the building. Jammer should go off. LOPEZ How do we turn off the power? FLOYD Main circuit breaker's in the basement. I know this because I see it every time I'm doing my laundry. WEST It's not gonna be easy getting to the basement. I only have two magazines left. LOPEZ Me too. And those are gonna go real quick if we get into trouble outside. She moves into the kitchenette and starts knocking on various parts of the wall. FLOYD W-What are you doing? Hey. Why are you knocking my wall? LOPEZ Maybe we don't need to go outside to get to the basement. INT. STATION - LOBBY WENDELL Will my dad be here soon? NOLAN Yeah. I'm sure he'll be along any minute. WENDELL You think maybe he forgot about me? NOLAN Oh. Wendell, your dad's actually here already. He was only a few minutes late. But when he arrived - WENDELL He was drunk. NOLAN Yeah. I'm having him sleep it off in one of the cells. WENDELL He's drunk a lot. That's why they're getting divorced. But my mom says it doesn't mean he loves me any less. NOLAN Well, she's right. And I'm sorry I lied to you. I should have been honest. I thought I was protecting you, but I - I see you deserve the truth. WENDELL It's okay. My folks lie to me a lot these days. I know they mean well, but it just makes things a lot worse, you know? INT. BRONSON ESTATES – UNKNOWN APT. LOPEZ and WEST are starting to break through the wall using a hammer and screwdriver. FLOYD Oh, come on. Come on. Hey. Hey! Come on! What are you doing?! You're wrecking my kitchen. Who's gonna pay for this? WEST L.A.P.D. LOPEZ And if they don't, send the bill to me. FLOYD pulls out his phone to continue recording just as the two officers break through the wall. They peer down into the space exposed. WEST Next stop. Basement. EXT. BRONSON ESTATES – PARKING LOT DETECTIVES WOLFE and VESTRI have pulled up in their car. VESTRI Control, show us out of our car, Bronson Estate. Any word from the officers inside? DISPATCH Negative. WOLFE If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. WOLFE and VESTRI enter the elevator and the doors close. On the second floor, BISHOP hears footsteps and looks out the peephole to see three gunmen enter the hallway. MAN Get beside me. The gunmen take up positions to fire on whoever is coming up in the elevator. The elevator door opens, revealing the detectives. The gunmen open fire on them. BISHOP steps out of the apartment and fires on the gunmen as WOLFE and VESTRI fall, wounded. MAN Go! This way! Found one! Shoot him! Shoot him, shoot him! The gunmen fall back as BISHOP continues firing. She makes her way over to the detectives, who are bloodied but conscious. MAN #2 Get back! Get back! BISHOP You good to walk? VESTRI Yeah. WOLFE I'm not. BISHOP Come on. She and VESTRI grab hold of WOLFE and drag him into the apartment. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – UNKNOWN APT. BISHOP Can you get some towels please? JOSIE Yes. Hold on. BISHOP Okay. (to VESTRI, who has collapsed against the wall) Help me take off his vest. He – (sees that VESTRI is unresponsive) JOSIE Oh, my God. Is he dead? INT. BRONSON ESTATES – CESIAH OLIVO APT. CESIAH is well into labor by now, breathing heavily and screaming. CHEN It's okay. Just - Just breathe. I know that sounds cliché, but I promise it does work. CESIAH Have you done this before? CHEN No, no. But I aced it at the Academy. I know Your birth plan didn't involve a cop and your couch, but I promise you, I will protect you and your baby. Okay? CESIAH Okay. CHEN I'll be right back. CESIAH Okay. CHEN goes to get another towel from the kitchen. CHEN I assume this is another test. BRADFORD They don't stop just 'cause we're pinned down. And let's face it, you'd think less of me if they did. CHEN Yes. Okay. Unseen by the cops, someone is sawing through the wall in the next room. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – CRAWLSPACE LOPEZ and WEST have managed to climb down to basement level. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – UNKNOWN APT. BISHOP is keeping pressure on WOLFE’s wound as JOSIE is heating BISHOP’s knife over the stove. JOSIE Are you sure about this? BISHOP We can't let him bleed out. Just don't let it turn white. If it's too hot, it'll do more harm than good. (to herself) Identify. Isolate. Repair or close. JOSIE A-Are you talking to me? BISHOP No. I'm just trying to remember how they taught us to cauterize an artery. Okay. Isolate. JOSIE Okay. You ready for this? Here. She hands BISHOP the red-hot knife. BISHOP Ready or not. JOSIE Okay. BISHOP applies the flat of the knife to WOLFE’s wound as he groans. JOSIE Is it okay? BISHOP No, it's still bleeding. JOSIE You've got this. I-I have faith. Apparently the procedure work; BISHOP withdraws the knife and gets a towel to continue applying pressure. BISHOP Close. JOSIE You did it. BISHOP It won't matter if we can't get him out of this building soon. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – BASEMENT WEST and LOPEZ peer out from behind a wall. MAN Secure the back hallway. I'll keep an eye on the stairs. MAN #2 Any idea what's going on? MAN Red, man. We're locked in. WEST has spotted the main power shutoff and creeps across the room to get to it. When he hits the switch, the lights go out and he ducks back under cover. MAN Who's there?! Come on! INT. BRONSON ESTATES – UNKNOWN APT. JOSIE (trying to turn on a light) Right. Power's out. Suddenly the police radio starts to work. RADIO CHATTER BISHOP looks out the peephole; the hallway is empty. BISHOP 7-Adam-15. Officer needs help at Bronson Estates. Officers down, multiple gunmen. Send airship, S.W.A.T., R.A.s, everything you got. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, roger that. Help is on the way. INT. STATION – STAIRS NOLAN Commander West, if you have a moment. There's something I'd like to tell you. ANDERSEN A distress call just came in. Citywide, tactical alert. Percy, come with me. Your son is one of the officers involved. PERCY (to NOLAN) Why are you standing there? It's all hands on deck. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – CESIAH OLIVO APT. The baby has arrived; CHEN hands her to CESIAH wrapped in a towel. CHEN It's a girl. BRADFORD Good job, Boot. CHEN What's wrong? BRADFORD (looking at the body cam monitor at the empty hallway) Something's not right. The sound of crashing comes from the next room. BRADFORD Look out! PONY comes through the door behind CHEN, who turns, draws, and gets shot by him. She falls to the floor and her gun goes flying. BRADFORD knocks PONY down and fires at the other gunman. GUNSHOTS VANCE (moving toward CESIAH on the couch) Come here. CESIAH No. No!! No! MAN Hey! CHEN becomes aware of the melee; she was semi-conscious after her trauma plate stopped the bullet. BRADFORD is battling the gunmen while VANCE is trying to take the baby away from CESIAH. CESIAH DISTORTED No. No! No! No! No! No! No! CHEN Hey! VANCE Come on! BRADFORD Get him! MAN Hey! CHEN kicks the gunman behind the knee and he falls. MAN Aah! THUD CHEN and BRADFORD each grapple with a thug; CHEN pepper-sprays one and off camera we can hear BRADFORD hollering out the Miranda rights. BRADFORD You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – HALLWAY VANCE is trying to escape. He’s unarmed and he runs into the cops, who surround him at gunpoint. OFFICER Stop! Freeze! GREY Freeze! On your knees. Put your hands behind your head now! VANCE complies. INT. BRONSON ESTATES – BASEMENT WEST and LOPEZ are defending their position against machine-gun fire. WEST I'm out. LOPEZ Me too. A canister comes bouncing down the basement stairs, then erupts in a flash and smoke. The thugs scream and cover their ears as PERCY and NOLAN come down the stairs shouting at them. NOLAN On your stomach! PERCY Get down on your stomach right now! NOLAN Now! Get down! PERCY Do it again! Hands behind your back! NOLAN Give me your hand! Right hand. Don't you move. NOLAN and PERCY cuff the men and exchange a look. OFFICERS Come on. Get up. All right. WEST emerges from cover and sees his dad. WEST Dad? PERCY and WEST hug. EXT. BRONSON ESTATES – PARKING LOT Ambulances, backup teams, and helicopters are busy loading up the wounded and the criminals. BLADES WHIRRING OFFICER Come on. CHEN walks beside a gurney carrying CHESIAH and her baby. CHEN They're gonna take you to the hospital, make sure everything's okay. CESIAH Then what happens? CHEN Whatever you want. You're free now, Cesiah. You and your baby. I'll check on you later. CESIAH Thank you. BISHOP walks beside WOLFE’s gurney. BISHOP You're gonna be okay. WEAKLY Vestri? BISHOP looks at him, shakes her head “no”, then falls back to let him proceed. BRADFORD is talking to GREY. BRADFORD I just want a second with him. I can't think of a worse idea. SIGHS Don't let me regret this, Tim. BRADFORD goes over to the patrol car where VANCE is cuffed and waiting for transport. BRADFORD The woman you shot and threw in a dumpster - Her name is Isabel Bradford. She's my wife. VANCE I don't know what you're talking about. But a dead cop's wife always makes me happy. BRADFORD She's not dead. And when she gets on the stand, she's gonna put you away for the rest of your life. INT. STATION – BREAK ROOM NOLAN Hey. You okay? CHEN Uh, sure. NOLAN Can we talk? CHEN Can it wait? Uh, I have so much paperwork to do. NOLAN I'm afraid this is a little more important than paperwork. Um, Commander West knows there's something off with my story. I think I should just come clean. CHEN No. NOLAN I think he's gonna understand that your being there had nothing - CHEN John. John, no. He will not understand. We lied. We'll both get fired. And for what? So you can feel better about yourself? NOLAN The truth matters. CHEN Listen to me. Um, the world isn't black and white. And it won't be better with us off the force. We're out there making a difference. Think about everybody you have helped. Now think about what would have happened if you weren't there. Don't throw it all away for a false moral moment. INT. STATION – ANDERSEN’S OFFICE NOLAN hesitates in the open doorway. PERCY Yeah. ANDERSEN Come in. We wanted to update you on the Kyle Montgomery investigation. NOLAN Okay. PERCY I'm clearing you for active duty, Officer Nolan. NOLAN Meaning case closed? PERCY Yes. I believe Kyle Montgomery attacked you in your home and you acted appropriately, using non-lethal force to subdue him. Also, your bravery and competence today proves to me that you're ready to return to the field. ANDERSEN Officer Nolan, you don't seem happy. NOLAN No. Um I am, I am. I Becoming a police officer has been one of the most meaningful things I've done with my life. It's just been a long couple of days. ANDERSEN Well, that's understandable. Why don't you go home and get some rest? Tomorrow's a new day. NOLAN Thank you. INT. HOSPITAL – ISABEL BRADFORD’S ROOM BRADFORD Hey. I'm here. ISABEL WEAKLY I I-I didn't know that rock bottom had a basement. INT. NOLAN’S HOUSE – NIGHT NOLAN is sitting outside on the deck with a beer. CHEN comes walking up. CHEN Hey. NOLAN Hey. CHEN Uh, I was out, trying to clear my head. I kind of just drove here on autopilot. NOLAN I'm glad you did. CHEN Oh, God. Tough day. NOLAN Yeah. CHEN I heard you got cleared for duty. NOLAN Commander West closed the file. CHEN Good. NOLAN It is. CHEN Can I admit something? NOLAN Of course you can. CHEN I didn't drive here on autopilot. I, um I've had a really tough day, and I know things are complicated between us, but maybe we could talk sometimes as friends? NOLAN I would love that. He hands her a beer. CHEN I delivered a baby. NOLAN That's amazing. CHEN Then I got shot. NOLAN In the vest. CHEN It still counts. NOLAN Well... CHEN You should see the bruise. It's just, like – (gesturing) Mm. NOLAN Well, I'm - I'm good. I got enough bruises of my own. You gonna share that beer? CHEN Uh, no. NOLAN LAUGHS Okay. So, should we get some pizza? CHEN I already did. It should be here any second now. NOLAN Wow, that's confidence. CHEN Well, more like hope. You are a sucker for pizza. NOLAN Officer Chen, you know me too well. Category:Transcripts